Orion
by hellozuan
Summary: Taehyung enggan memercayai garis yang mempertemukannya dengan Jungkook. KOOKV KOOKTAE. Chapter 3 updated. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung memasuki ruang ganti seorang diri. Masih mengenakan pakaian khusus ruang operasi yang serba pucat. Ia melepas satu persatu atribut yang dikenakannya. Berharap lelahnya bisa ikut dibuang ke dalam keranjang sampah bersama sarung tangan, masker wajah, juga penutup kepalanya.

Sejenak memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin wastafel, ia memutuskan membasuh wajah saja ketimbang berlama-lama di kabin kamar mandi. Air dingin agaknya mengembalikan fokusnya meskipun area di bawah matanya kian kentara menggelap.

Setelah mengganti kemeja putih tipis yang sudah dikenakannya sepanjang hari dengan baju berbahan lebih tebal dan nyaman, Taehyung kembali memakai jas dokternya. Memasukkan iPhone 7 hitam, notes, dan stetoskop ke dalam saku lalu menggulung lengan pakaiannya. Terakhir ia mengambil jam tangan Gucci dari sudut lokernya. Mengecek waktu terkini sembari memasangnya di pergelangan tangan kiri. Tiga jam menuju tengah malam yang berarti dua jam sebelum jam kerjanya habis. Tugas terakhirnya hari ini melakukan operasi usus buntu seorang gadis berusia sembilan tahun yang mana baru saja dituntaskannya. Ia sudah bisa pulang tapi memilih tinggal. Menutup lokernya segera lalu menghela napas. Bersiap menuruni lima ratus dua puluh lima anak tangga sebelum bisa beristirahat di ruang pribadinya.

Ada banyak sekali lift di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit ini. Ada belasan buah di area kerja Taehyung; gedung khusus para elite beserta para relatif mereka yang tentu saja dilengkapi fasilitas lebih dari sekedar lengkap. Pun demikian, Taehyung hanya menggunakannya ketika keadaan darurat. Ketika ia harus melakukan operasi mendadak atau menangani pasien segera. Ketika ia perlu berbincang serius dengan dokter lainnya yang enggan memakai tangga.

Tidak ada yang pernah berpikir seorang dokter mengidap claustrophobia dan selama hampir setahun ia bekerja, belum ada yang menyadari usahanya mati-matian berpura-pura bukan jadi salah satunya.

* * *

 **Orion**

 **Casts: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

Rating: T, as for now.

Hope you like it /love/

* * *

Taehyung menghela napas panjang setelah akhirnya bisa bersandar di kursi kulit yang nyaman, ditemani aroma kopi dari cangkir kertas di meja kerjanya. Ia memejamkan mata. Nyaris terlelap ketika iPhone di sakunya bergetar beberapa detik.

"Halo, selamat malam." Taehyung mengangkat telpon tanpa peduli siapa yang menghubungi malam-malam begini.

 _"Hai, Tae."_

"Oh, Hyung. Ada apa?" Tanyanya begitu mengenali suara di ujung sambungan. Menegakkan badan lalu meraih cangkir kopinya.

 _"Apa aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?"_

"Tidak. Aku masih di rumah sakit." Taehyung menyesap tanpa bersuara sejenak. " _Shift_ malam. Ada apa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

 _"Apa kau bisa ambil cuti minggu depan?"_ Taehyung tidak menjawab sehingga kakaknya kembali bersuara. _"Ibu merindukanmu."_ Taehyung tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya. _"Ia enggan mengatakannya secara jelas tapi beberapa hari terakhir, Ibu bercerita tentangmu. Lebih daripada biasanya."_

Taehyung menggumam kemudian meminum kopinya lagi, sedikit menghasilkan bunyi sesapan sebagai indikasi keterjagaannya.

 _"Namjoon dan Hoseok kebetulan ada keperluan bisnis di Daegu minggu depan. Aku berencana ikut dan berharap kau pun bisa. Mungkin kita bisa mengadakan pesta barbeque?"_

"Aku tidak yakin, Hyung." _Karena Taehyung enggan kembali ke rumahnya saat ini._

Suara di ujung telpon menggumam. _"Kau ingat sebentar lagi Ibu ulang tahun?_ "

Taehyung tertawa karenanya. "Bulan depan, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku lupa?"

 _"Just in case."  
_

"Hm. Aku sudah memastikan dapat cuti hari itu."

 _"Hanya hari itu?"_

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Nada suaranya turun, seolah-olah menyesal.

 _"Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi."_ Hela pria di ujung sambungan. _"Omong-omong, Ibu sebentar lagi berumur lima puluh tahun."_

"Aku tau." Celetuk Taehyung santai menanggapi gurauan kakak iparnya, meskipun napasnya memberat karena sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

 _"Beliau berharap kau membawa seseorang untuk dikenalkan."_

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bertanya pelan, "Harus, kah?" Lalu terdiam mendengarkan nasihat kakak iparnya hingga akhir pembicaraan. Alasan utama kenapa ia meneruskan studi lalu bekerja jauh dari rumah, menghindari topik pembicaraan yang kian lama berubah jadi tuntutan tentang pasangan.

"Aku masih berumur berapa, Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung jengah.

 _"Memangnya berapa umurmu, hm?"_

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir karena pertanyaannya dibalik. Ia menutup telpon setelah helaan napas kalah disertai ucapan selamat malam yang diusahakannya tidak terdengar kecut. Rasa lelahnya seolah bertambah tiga kali lipat. Karena perasaannya, permintaan ibunya, dan kopinya yang terlanjur habis.

Ia kembali bersandar sembari memangku pemikiran yang tidak pernah dibagi ke siapapun. Tidak pada ayah ibunya, tidak pada kakak-kakaknya, dan bahkan tidak pada sahabat terdekatnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti atau pun percaya bagaimana sistem _imprint_ berlaku. Ia merasa konyol memikirkan bagaimana sebuah tanda abstrak di badan seseorang begitu memengaruhi hubungan cintanya dengan orang lain. Meskipun Taehyung melihatnya ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, meskipun ia sedikit menerima kesimpulan dari kejadian di sekitarnya, Taehyung merasa dalam hal ini nasib baik enggan memihak keluarganya.

Tanda milik Hoseok ada di belakang telinganya. Muncul ketika ia berusia enam belas. Ia bertemu seseorang setahun setelahnya di sebuah studio tari. Gadis manis berambut pirang dengan tanda yang sama di belakang telinga. Kata Hoseok ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika pandangan keduanya terkoneksi, seperti bagaimana cerita _orang_ tentang _sistem._ Segalanya seolah manis. Hubungan kakaknya dengan gadis seumuran Taehyung itu sangat harmonis hingga setahun setelah pertemuan mereka, _soulmate_ nya meninggal. Jangan tanya bagaimana hancurnya Hoseok setelahnya. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mengembalikan senyumnya. Bahkan meskipun tahun berlalu, Taehyung tidak pernah melihat sinar secerah matanya yang dulu.

Ayah ibunya bukanlah _soulmate_ sebagaimana seharusnya. Taehyung pernah melihat tanda keduanya, ayahnya di badan sebelah kiri sementara ibunya di area belikat kanan. Sekilas mirip namun jelas berbeda. Tanpa kecocokan yang mutlak, Taehyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga keduanya jadi pasangan suami istri. Mereka tidak pernah bercerita dan Taehyung tidak meminta penjelasan apapun.

Hanya Namjoon yang sepertinya _sukses_ membangun hubungan dengan kakak ipar yang baru saja menelponnya. Namjoon mendapat tanda di pergelangan tangan kirinya ketika natal, semacam hadiah di usianya yang kelima belas. Ia bertemu Seokjin di lahan parkir sebuah supermarket empat tahun kemudian. Ketika Namjoon usai berbelanja untuk persiapan Halloween, Seokjin melihatnya merusak kacamata yang hendak dikenakannya. Singkat cerita, ia tertawa dan Namjoon tersinggung. Pandangan mereka bertemu lalu _katanya_ seolah bukan gravitasi yang membuatnya berpijak tapi Seokjin. Seabstrak itu dan sedramatis itu. Taehyung berharap tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka sehingga setidaknya ia bisa bahagia melihat senyum keduanya. Pun demikian, Taehyung tidak percaya.

Ketika orang lain pada umumnya mendapati kemunculan tanda itu di usia yang belasan, Taehyung baru mendapatkannya di umur kedua puluh satu, ketika ia gagal mendapatkan peran utama sebuah drama musikal di kampusnya. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya karena kata _orang, kapan_ tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Taehyung memendam kekhawatirannya. Ketika tanda orang lain tampak indah dengan warna gelap pekat seperti sebuah _tattoo_ penuh sihir, tanda miliknya berbeda. Seolah takdir kehabisan tinta untuknya, warnanya kebiruan, dengan pola seperti serpihan kaca yang pecah. Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana _sistem_ sepertinya membuat orang tidak punya pilihan, menggariskan tiap orang tapi terkadang berakhir tanpa kejelasan.

Nyaris lima tahun dan Taehyung tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa terhadap siapapun. Pikirannya berkelana ketika tangannya tanpa sadar meraba rusuknya yang kedua belas, di atas pola _imprint_ miliknya. Ia berbohong tentang _soulmate_ yang sedang berkuliah di luar negeri sejak enam bulan lalu. Kegelisahannya karena tidak menemukan siapapun sebesar ketakutannya jika suatu saat nanti bertemu seseorang. Tidak masuk akal.

Taehyung terkejut karena bunyi nyaring telpon di meja kerjanya. Dua puluh lima menit sebelum pukul dua belas, seharusnya tidak ada yang menghubungi telpon kantornya.

 _"Dokter Kim. Syukurlah kau belum pulang. Operasi darurat di lantai tiga. Patah tulang rusuk sejati."_

Dengan itu ia menutup telpon tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Berlari menuju tangga karena dua lantai dapat ditempuhnya lebih cepat ketimbang menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

* * *

Taehyung terbiasa bekerja di bawah tekanan. Ketika keadaan genting tidak mengenal waktu, ketika beberapa saat setelah keluar dari sebuah ruang operasi, ia harus kembali lagi ke ruang sejenis. Badannya seolah lupa terhadap rasa letih ketika rasa tanggung jawab menuntutnya fokus menyelesaikan tugas tanpa cela, tanpa kesalahan.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. _Scapel_ yang dipegang tangan kanannya bergetar beberapa detik ketika matanya memindai pola kebiruan di abdomen kanan pasiennya, tanda yang sama persis seperti yang dimiliki Taehyung. Seolah ribuan panah tak kasat mata menghujam badannya, satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah detak jantungnya yang meronta ingin keluar. Banyak alasan yang menyebabkan adrenalin berpacu deras di aliran darahnya namun tak satupun merupakan alasan bagus. Kupingnya berdenging dan kepalanya terasa berputar. Panca inderanya mati rasa beberapa saat. Menyadari tubuh seseorang di atas _bed_ bedah nyaris meregang nyawa memberinya kemungkinan kehilangan _soulmate_ selamanya. Jauh di dasar pikirannya terdapat ketakutan terbesar Taehyung; tidak ada kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat seseorang yang seharusnya jadi pasangan hidupnya.

* * *

Tiga hari berturut-turut, Taehyung menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke ruang ICU di sela waktu kerjanya. Terpaku di samping elektrokardiograf yang berbunyi stabil. Ia merinci badan orang yang tenang beristirahat di atas _bed_ eksklusif rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dalam saku ketika keinginan untuk meraba pola _imprint_ itu muncul. Detak jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang tapi bukan karena ekstasi. Ia resah karena perasaan yang bekecamuk meliputi batinnya seperti kabut tebal menyesakkan. Lalu ketika jemari pemuda berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya bergerak, Taehyung buru-buru pergi. Keluar ruangan ICU dengan keringat dingin di pelipis dan kening seperti anak kecil melihat monster. Kalau sampai saat ini ia tidak merasa apa-apa, mungkin sebaiknya pemuda itu juga tidak mengetahui eksistensinya. Sama sekali.

* * *

Beruntung bagi Taehyung –setidaknya untuk sekarang ini– karena meskipun ia yang menangani operasi pemuda itu, bukan dirinya yang bertanggung jawab atas pemantauan pemulihan kondisinya. Adalah dokter Bang –dokter senior yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit sekaligus dosen Taehyung selama menempuh studi kedokteran– yang memegang tanggung jawab tersebut. Taehyung bersyukur karena dokter Bang bersedia meminjamkan berkas tentang pemuda itu padanya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun . Barangkali beliau berpikir bahwa Taehyung peduli pada pasien yang pernah ditanganinya –tipikal Taehyung.

Ia membacanya seksama. Tidak kelewatan sekedar letak titik ataupun koma. Tertera di barisan paling pertama, _Jeon Jungkook._ Lalu profil biodata disertai keterangan lengkap tentang latar belakang dan riwayat medisnya. Seorang anak pengusaha pemegang saham terbesar di rumah sakit ini. Dua tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung. Tengah menempuh semester lima jurusan manajemen bisnis di Jepang —kebetulan sekali sesuai kebohongan Taehyung kepada keluarganya. Kemungkinan besar merupakan ahli waris konglomerat Korea. Ia semacam langganan keluar masuk rumah sakit hingga Taehyung berpikir barangkali itulah alasan mengapa ayahnya berinvestasi di rumah sakit. Paling tidak tiga tahun sekali. Bukan karena penyakit tapi ulahnya.

Beberapa hari lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan tunggal dalam kondisi mabuk. Mobilnya rusak parah dan salah satu tulang rusuknya patah menjadi tiga. Beruntung tidak ada satupun organ dalamnya mengalami masalah serius karena patahan tadi. Taehyung bergidik membayangkannya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar ia akan mati di tempat dalam hitungan menit. Dan Taehyung akan kehilangan soulmate sebelum sempat mengenalnya; ia menyangkali pemikirannya tentang hal ini.

Proses pemulihannya relatif stabil bahkan terhitung jauh melampaui harapan. Saat ini pemuda Jeon itu sudah dipindahkan ke kamar VVIP di lantai dua puluh lima, berada sejauh mungkin di atas ruang kerja Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung berkali-kali menyempatkan diri menghampiri pintu ruangan VVIP itu seusai _shift._ Beberapa kali ia menyentuh permukaan kayu mahoni yang bertekstur khas namun tidak pernah membukanya. Ototnya seolah beku ketika jemarinya memegang gagang pintu. Seperti saat ini.

Taehyung menarik tangan serta segenap niat yang dirasa konyol olehnya. Ia tetap berdiri di hadapan pintu itu lantaran tidak ada siapapun yang akan memedulikannya di malam yang kian larut. Terlebih hanya dua dari lima kamar di lantai teratas gedung yang sedang terisi, tidak ada siapapun di lorong serba putih selain dirinya. Hingga nyaris tengah malam dan Taehyung membulatkan niat untuk pulang, ia mendengar suara erangan dari dalam.

Taehyung mendorong dirinya masuk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ialah rembesan darah di baju pemuda Jeon itu. Maka Taehyung melangkah buru-buru menghampirinya dengan kekhawatiran penuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya berusaha bergerak."

Taehyung menyingkap pakaian pasien yang menutupi abdomennya perlahan, berusaha tidak memperlihatkan pola kebiruan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bukan dokter Bang. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara serak itu menginterupsi observasi Taehyung, menyebabkan jarinya bergetar sejenak.

"Melakukan tugas."

"Aku bukan tanggung jawabmu," pemuda itu berkata datar. Seketika membekukan dokter di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tengah melintas. Aku kira kau butuh bantuan." Taehyung membenahi pakaian sang pasien lalu menarik diri. Menyadari kesalahan besarnya, jas putih beserta seluruh identitasnya sebagai dokter tersimpan di lantai dasar. Ia bisa saja kehilangan pekerjaan besok atau bahkan malam ini. "Aku juga dokter, omong-omong. Tidak ada yang fatal. Jika kau berkenan, aku bisa mengganti perbanmu." Taehyung mengutuki diri sambil berharap Jungkook cukup percaya.

Ia berjalan ke ruang keperawatan dengan sedikit tergesa setelah gumaman approval soul— pasien VVIPnya. Mengambil _first aid box_ lalu kembali. Taehyung sepenuhnya menghindari kontak mata ketika ia bekerja dalam diam.

"Cantik."

Taehyung merasa seolah suara itu membisik tepat di telinganya meskipun si pemuda Jeon hanya menyeletuk sembari bersandar nyaman di tempatnya. Ia berusaha acuh.

"Jadi," mulainya lagi. "Kaukah dokter Kim? Ahli bedah yang menggantikan dokter Bang malam itu?"

Taehyung merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia berakhir mengangguk dalam diam, berusaha fokus dengan garapannya.

 _"_ Jahitanmu rapi."

Tanpa sadar semu di pipinya berkembang karena sebuah pujian.

"Tapi sedikit kurang sempurna."

Taehyung berhenti sesaat setelah mendengar kritik bernada cemooh yang kentara. Merasa harga dirinya digores karena, _memangnya menjahit luka semudah menjahit celana?_ Ia berusaha untuk tidak merusak pola _imprint_ –yang sebenarnya tidak disukai Taehyung– seandainya manusia itu hendak tau. _Bocah kurang ajar_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Ketika Taehyung mendongakkan wajah, jantungnya seolah disengat listrik hingga debarnya menyesakkan dada. Memandang ekspresi penuh kontrol Jeon Jungkook, menyelami kedalaman obsidiannya dan menyadari segala macam sifat manusia yang tidak ia sukai ada di dalamnya. Ambisi, arogansi, dan nafsu.

Oksigen di paru-parunya mendadak menguap. Pertahanannya belum sempat terbangun ketika pemuda Jeon itu menarik lengannya. Tidak begitu kuat namun sukses membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Gunting di tangannya jatuh, bergemericing membentur lantai sementara Taehyung berakhir membentur dadanya.

 _"Well, well._ Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya menemukanmu," kekehnya. Entah mengapa membuat Taehyung merasa tidak dimanusiakan. Seolah-olah ia hanya objek; sebuah benda mati yang harganya tidak seberapa.

Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, Taehyung yakin detak jantungnya terdeteksi saraf sensori Jungkook. Ia merasa direndahkan tapi reaksi tubuhnya yang enggan bekerja sesuai perintah hatinya, sungguh memalukan.

"Jadi siapa namamu, _Manis?"_ Tanya Jungkook dalam jarak yang begitu dekat hingga napasnya menerpa bibir Taehyung. Satu tangannya meraba sisi tubuh sang dokter, tepat di atas pola pecahan kaca itu, membuat sekujur tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan rasionalitas.

Butuh segenap tenaga bagi Taehyung untuk menepis tangan Jungkook dan berbalik tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Di sela-sela detak jantungnya yang enggan ditenangkan, ia berpikir mimpi buruk tengah menerpanya.

* * *

tbc.

* * *

... Hai. it's been a while. kutulis ff ini untuk kiya, kaput, kadian, kaestu, dan semua member vottom only meskipun kalian tidak meminta xD aku tau aku nyebelin, bukannya ngelanjutin ff tapi malah bikin chaptered ff baru... i am really sorry but this might be only three chapters. please love me xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Orion**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Casts: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T++, probably slightly M for some conversations and contents. **  
**

Happy reading! /love/

* * *

Taehyung menyusuri lorong rumah sakit seorang diri sembari berkutat dengan sebendel dokumen kerjanya. Memastikan tidak ada satupun tugas inspeksinya di lantai dua puluh satu yang terlewatkan sebelum ia turun menuju kafetaria. Ia menoleh ketika menyadari sepasang sepatu pantofel berdetak beriringan dengan langkahnya.

"Dokter Bang," sapanya sedikit terkejut. Taehyung berhenti seketika, membungkuk penuh hormat kepada sosok pria paruh baya di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum lebar tatkala sosok tersebut membalas sapaannya dengan senyum hangat.

"Dokter Kim, kebetulan sekali aku berpapasan denganmu." Dokter Bang menyentuh bahunya sesaat.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku harus terbang ke Singapura secepatnya. Barangkali nanti malam atau besok pagi," terang dokter senior tersebut seraya meneruskan langkah. Ia memaparkan sedikit banyak tentang program amal dan rencana kerja sama jangka menengah yang membuatnya harus pergi segera. "Tugas ini sangat penting, Taehyung," helanya di hadapan pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Taehyung mengangguk paham, menyadari namanya dipanggil sedemikian sehingga obrolan mereka terkesan personal. "Namun pasien di rumah sakit ini tidak kalah penting bagiku."

Taehyung berharap percakapannya selesai sebelum pintu lift terbuka sehingga ia bisa pamit dan turun melalui tangga. Sayang sekali ia harus masuk ke ruang berdinding metal tersebut di siang yang cerah ini. Napasnya sedikit tercekat meskipun pintu belum tertutup. Seperti biasanya.

"Aku berharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku membebanimu tanggung jawab lebih. Hanya satu orang saja sampai aku kembali."

Taehyung menarik napas dalam untuk menahan gejolak di rongga perutnya. Ia perlu berpegang pada handle stainless steel yang dingin lantaran lift yang mulai bergerak dan nama Jeon Jungkook yang menggema di dalam ruang sempit itu.

 _Tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook, keponakan Dokter Bang yang teramat dikasihi._

* * *

Taehyung berlama-lama menaiki anak tangga darurat, mencoba mengulur waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menekan-nekan kepala pulpen di sakunya sehingga suara klik monoton menggema menemani langkah kakinya. _Fidgeting_ atau apapun itu namanya, Taehyung berusaha menata hati, jiwa, dan pikirannya, mengingat siapa pasien pertama yang harus dikunjunginya.

Ia tidak tidur nyenyak semalam-malaman. Memikirkan cara mengantisipasi keadaan kalau-kalau pemuda Jeon itu melakukan hal yang macam-macam lagi. Mengingat bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya beberapa hari lalu membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar merintih, malu dan putus asa.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu. Ia masuk lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sebesar ukuran _queen size_ di tengah ruangan, mendapati Jungkook duduk menyandar _headboard_ dengan nyawa yang belum penuh. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, sepasang matanya sayup-sayup, keningnya sedikit berkerut lantaran berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Seandainya Taehyung lupa bahwa Jungkook adalah _soulmate_ yang dihindarinya mati-matian, ia pasti akan berlutut memuja pemuda itu saat ini juga.

 _"Morning, Sweetheart."_

Taehyung tidak berharap sapaan pertama Jungkook pagi ini ditujukan untuknya. Suaranya serak —dan seksi, tapi Taehyung enggan mengakui—, barangkali masih terpengaruh kepeningan karena baru bangun. Taehyung pun tidak berharap Jungkook menyadari tensi tubuhnya yang meningkat. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat Taehyung kehilangan kata-kata untuk menegur perilakunya. Ia berakhir menghela napas dan diam.

"Tidak menjawabku?"

"Perhatikan siapa yang kau ajak bicara, Mr. Jeon," decak Taehyung selagi berkutat dengan sfigmomanometer.

"Memangnya _siapa?"_

Taehyung melingkarkan _cuff_ di lengan atas Jungkook dengan kesal, mengencangkannya dengan usaha sedikit lebih banyak daripada yang diperlukan. Jungkook tidak berbicara ketika Taehyung memompa alat pengukur tekanan darah itu, bersikap koordinatif sembari memandangi Taehyung tanpa berkedip. Mengamati setiap detail tubuhnya, menilai, berusaha menelanjanginya selagi Taehyung mengecek tekanan darah, laju cairan infus, detak jantung, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya.

"Kenapa obatmu tidak diminum?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Taehyung mendenguskan tawa. _"Dengan segala hormat,_ Tuan Jeon Jungkook. Aku seorang dokter. Bukan _babysitter,"_ celetuknya sarkastis. Ia mendongak setelah sedari tadi menghindari menatap wajah pasiennya yang satu ini. Menunjukkan dengan jelas rasa jengahnya akan perilaku Jungkook. Kalau bukan karena Dokter Bang memintanya secara personal, Taehyung tidak perlu berada di ruangan Jungkook sepagi ini, sedekat ini. Segala hal yang ia lakukan barusan adalah tugas perawat, tapi Dokter Bang berharap ia sendiri yang turun tangan karena _Jungkook perlu mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik_ dan Taehyung berusaha tidak tertawa saat itu. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk berkata tidak. Taehyung menyesal tidak membuat alasan.

Ketika pandangan mata mereka bertumbukan dan Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung memalingkan wajah. Bergegas mengemasi peralatannya lalu keluar namun Jungkook menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Kali ini Taehyung masih sempat memiliki kontrol keseimbangan. Satu tangannya menekan _bed,_ masih dalam cengkeraman Jungkook, sementara tangan lainnya mendarat di dadanya yang bidang. Menyangkali keinginannya untuk bergelung mendekat, Taehyung berusaha menciptakan jarak.

"Apa—"

 _"Are you playing hard to get, Doctor Kim?"_

Taehyung berusaha menarik diri —meskipun ia tidak yakin telah berusaha sedemikian keras— lantaran tangan Jungkook yang bebas kini berada di belakang lehernya, menekan tengkuknya, dan menjaganya tetap di posisi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," bantah Taehyung dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, kedua pasang mata sejajar namun kelopak mata Jungkook separuh tertutup. Menyadari ke mana pandangan matanya tertuju, Taehyung berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Kali ini Jungkook yang berdecak. "Tidakkah kau merasakan ikatan di antara kita?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah bisikan yang panas menerpa bibir sang dokter.

"Kau pasti salah sangka," Taehyung menggeleng perlahan. Ia melihat Jungkook mendekat. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana pasiennya memiringkan kepalanya perlahan dan terus mendekat dengan sangat lambat sehingga rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Taehyung memejamkan mata. Sebagian dirinya menanti sementara sebagiannya lagi menolak habis-habisan.

"Haruskah kusingkap jas dokter dan kemejamu untuk memastikan ada pola _imprint_ di rusuk kananmu?"

Ada nada bercanda di dalam suara Jungkook namun alarm bahaya di sudut pikiran Taehyung terlanjur mengaung keras. Tubuhnya seperti disiram air dingin. Ia membeku ketika sekebat bayangan tentang pakaiannya yang terlepas secara paksa —atau mungkin sukarela— lalu... Lalu Taehyung buru-buru menggeleng dan menepis pemikirannya. "Jeon Jungkook, kumohon—"

 _"Relax, Babe."_ Pemuda itu membingkai sebelah pipinya. Ibu jari mengusap bibir yang memucat lalu suara kekehannya yang samar menggema di telinga Taehyung. _"I'm not going to do that—"_ Satu kecupan dekat sekali dengan sudut bibirnya. "— _yet_."

 _"Have a nice day, Doctor Kim,"_ Jungkook menarik diri sepenuhnya. Kembali bersandar ke headboard dengan senyum cerah terplester di wajahnya, seolah ia tidak sedang merusak _mood_ dokter muda itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung datang sedikit lebih pagi. Berharap Jungkook masih terlelap sehingga ia hanya perlu meninggalkan obat-obatan di _bedside_ lalu pergi. Ia tidak mengetuk pintu. Memutar _handle_ perlahan dan justru mendapati Jungkook tengah sepenuhnya terjaga.

Taehyung membelalakkan mata, tidak bisa berkedip beberapa saat karena Jungkook tidak sedang mengenakan apapun kecuali _boxer_ dan selimut yang menutup tubuh bawahnya. Dadanya yang bidang dan ototnya yang terlatih sempurna sangat sulit untuk diabaikan. Lagipula pola _imprint_ yang Taehyung kira tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi tampak sangat memesona di tubuh Jungkook. Pemuda itu sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan, memberikan waktu lebih bagi Taehyung untuk memuja perawakannya.

" _Enjoying your sight, Sweetie?_ " Suara Jungkook membuyarkan fantasi Taehyung. Ia mendongakkan wajah. Senyum pongah terpasang di wajahnya, nyaris seperti elemen permanen yang tidak akan pernah luntur.

Taehyung seperti seekor kijang tertangkap lampu sorot pemburu, kedapatan berdiri di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Namun karena melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang terlalu tinggi hati, kalimat maafnya terhenti di ujung lidah, terpasung oleh ego yang tidak kalah besar. Ia menunduk dan berdeham sesaat. _"I've seen something better a lot of times, Mr. Jeon,"_ cibirnya sembari mengendikkan bahu. Padahal ia nyaris meneteskan liur.

Tujuannya semula berubah haluan. Taehyung berjalan menuju wastafel di sudut ruang rawat inap VVIP yang paling terpencil, memisahkan diri dari ruang utama dan juga Jungkook. Ketika ia memandang refleksi wajahnya di cermin, Taehyung menghela napas. Pipinya merona, pupil matanya melebar, _hazel_ nya berubah jadi _onyx_ yang pekat akan kabut hasrat. Hanya orang dungu yang tidak tau betapa _rusak_ ekspresinya.

Taehyung membuka kancing lengan satu persatu, menarik jas putih serta menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku. Setelah menyalakan keran, ia mematut diri pada jari-jari kurusnya yang dibasuh air dingin. Terlalu dalam bergumul dengan pikirannya. Taehyung tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain beberapa inchi di belakangnya.

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Jungkook dari pantulan cermin. Refleksnya adalah berbalik dan mundur. Kesalahan besar, karena Jungkook maju mengiringi langkahnya dalam diam. Tidak lebih dari dua langkah hingga ujung sepatunya menyentuh tembok. _"What the fuck—"_ Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya defensif ketika pemuda Jeon itu tetap bergerak mengeliminasi jarak mereka dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Taehyung jelaskan.

Ia tersudutkan antara dinding marmer, wastafel, badan Jungkook, serta lengan kokohnya yang menghadang sisi tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga Taehyung menarik napas dan tercekat. Ia tidak suka ada di ruang sempit. Ia tidak suka reaksi tubuhnya ketika terjebak. Saraf sadarnya ngadat meskipun tidak benar-benar ada bahaya yang mengintainya.

Setidaknya di samping tubuh atletis Jungkook yang polos, tidak ada raut arogan yang menyiratkan rencana bejat apapun. Tidak ada ancaman, tapi apa yang jadi reaksi Taehyung berada diluar kehendaknya. Oksigen di sekelilingnya seolah surut, jantungnya kepayahan berdetak, panik terlanjur meliputi Taehyung.

" _G—get off_ ," perintah Taehyung dengan suara bergetar.

Sepasang obsidian Jungkook tampak jernih, tenang dan terkendali. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, barangkali berusaha menerka apa yang ada di benak Taehyung. Dokter muda itu seperti sedang melihat uji coba senjata biologis yang membunuh ribuan manusia dalam beberapa kedipan mata, tegang dan ngeri.

Ujung jari tangan Jungkook yang bebas membelai garis rahangnya teramat halus. "Kau milikku, Dokter Kim," desau suaranya seperti aliran air yang mengalir dari atas ke bawah. Tanpa paksaan, senormal menyampaikan prinsip matematika dasar pada anak sekolah. "Akan kupastikan kau jatuh hati padaku."

Setelah itu ia menarik diri bersama _IV stand_ nya. Masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun hingga pintu di belakangnya berbunyi _klik._ Meninggalkan Taehyung yang melemas dan merosot di tempat.

* * *

"Hai, Tae, aku baru saja— _Astaga!_ Taehyung, kau sepucat mayat," Jimin terlonjak dari kursi kerjanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau melihat arwah?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Jimin lalu didudukkan di kursi kulitnya yang hangat. "Aku bertemu iblis," ringisnya separuh sadar dan lirih.

"Maksudmu iblis seks?"

Taehyung menghirup napas dalam, berusaha menata ulang respirasinya yang pendek. Dirinya sudah ada di kantor Jimin, tidak terihat orang lain, cukup jauh dari lantai dua puluh lima. Ia aman. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan segala yang membuatnya merasa aman saat ini.

"... Y-ya," jawabnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Setelah syoknya mereda, perasaannya tidak bertambah baik. Ia baru saja meninggalkan ruangan Jungkook. Ia meletakkan obat-obatan dan pesan di atas _bedside_ sebelum pemuda Jeon itu keluar kamar mandi. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan pertahanan diri di hadapan orang lain, kecuali saat ini. Tidak profesional dan pengecut. Perasaannya memburuk sekali.

"Apakah iblis yang kita bicarakan ini pasien ruangan 2501?" Jimin menyenggol lengannya perlahan. Memecah kemelut pikirannya dengan tawaran secangkir kopi panas yang tidak tau ia dapatkan dari mana dan sejak kapan.

Taehyung menerimanya dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat dokter muda itu memandangi permukaan larutan pekat yang sedikit bergetar karena tangannya masih gemetar. Jimin menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sabar. Menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja di hadapan Taehyung, tangan menumpu pada permukaan meja di kedua sisi tubuhnya, kakinya bersentuhan dengan lutut Taehyung. Ia tidak menuntut penjelasan apa-apa. Dan Taehyung berpikir sahabatnya itu tidak pantas mengkhawatirkan apapun, karena memang tidak ada. _Everything's okay,_ rapalnya dalam hati seperti sebuah mantra sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Suara tawa Jimin yang manis dan norak menggema di kantor _general manager_ itu, menggelitik Taehyung untuk setidaknya terkekeh dan memandang wajahnya. Masih ada seberkas kekhawatiran dari sinar matanya. Taehyung menggeleng untuk menghalau sepenuhnya. "Astaga, Taehyung. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jimin berusaha meredakan gelak tawanya. Ia berdeham, "Kudengar ia memiliki pola _imprint_ yang seksi."

"Seksi, _huh?"_ Dengusnya sepenuh hati. Mendengar pendapat yang tepat sama dari mulut orang lain tidak semenyenangkan biasanya. Ia mengangkat cangkir untuk menyesap kopi hitam pemberian Jimin, berharap pahitnya lebih nikmat daripada keinginan untuk mengangguk setuju.

Jimin mengendikkan bahu. "Kau yang menyambungkan tulang rusuknya," celetuknya enigmatis. "Aku membayangkan siapa manusia beruntung yang memiliki pola _imprint_ identik dengannya."

"Beruntung bagaimana?" Pita suaranya tiba-tiba kering. Jimin belum tau dan Taehyung tidak berniat memberitaunya dalam waktu dekat. Ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya, lebih tepatnya.

"Haruskah kukatakan?" Jimin menatapnya penuh tanya dan nyaris tidak percaya. "Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, berkarisma, kaya raya, apa lagi? Aku yakin badannya bukan hanya untuk _pameran._ Bayangkan jika kau ada di bawah kuasanya, Tae. _My feeling says he's that kind of glorious beast in bed._ "

Taehyung nyaris menyemburkan kopi di rongga mulutnya. " _You sound so disgusting_ ," katanya dengan susah payah di sela-sela batuk. Ia buru-buru mengelap lelehan cairan di sudut bibirnya dengan tisu sembari mendelik. Tawa Jimin kembali mengudara.

"Jangan katakan seolah kau tidak sepemikiran denganku. _You pretty kinky bitch_." Jimin mendorong bahunya main-main.

"Tapi aku tidak mengangkat topik _itu_ di tempat kerja!" Seru Taehyung tidak terima, menepis jari gembul yang menggoda dagunya. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk membuang tisu bekasnya. Menghela napas sebelum kembali dengan ekspresi _Jimin-tolong-aku_.

 _"Apa?"_ Jimin menatapnya curiga. "Menggantikan _shift_ mu? Kau serius sakit, Tae?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa fokus, Jimin," ringisnya dengan tatapan memohon serta nada merajuk. "Apakah kau tega aku melakukan kesalahan lalu kehilangan pekerjaanku?"

"Aku berharap kau jadi gelandangan." Tapi Jimin meraih jas dokter yang sudah dilepas Taehyung. Menyambarnya dengan gusar, lebih tepatnya. Di samping jabatannya sebagai _general manager,_ Jimin pun memiliki lisensi dokter yang legal. Ia tidak bekerja sebagai seorang dokter tapi diperbolehkan bertindak sewaktu dibutuhkan. Dan sepanjang sejarah karirnya, hanya Taehyung yang membutuhkannya untuk menggantikan _shift._ "Seharusnya aku tau kau datang dengan tujuan tertentu," desisnya sembari mendelik.

Taehyung mengambil _ID card_ di laci pertama _drawer._ Membantu memasangkannya pada jas yang telah dikenakan Jimin dengan sumringah, mengabaikan pelototan yang seolah ingin melubangi dahinya. _Park Jimin. Dokter Umum_. Barangkali harus ada tertulis di bawahnya. Teman yang kalah karena senyum _boxy_ Taehyung.

" _You're the sexiest person in this building, Chim!_ " Siulnya sebelum mendorong Jimin keluar ruangan dan bertugas.

* * *

Taehyung terlonjak bangun. Napasnya memburu, tenggorokannya kering, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia menyibak surai yang menempel di keningnya, menyadari bahkan baju tidurnya basah karena keringat dingin dan _boxer_ nya lembab karena semen. Tidak tau dan tidak mau tau pukul berapa saat ini, Taehyung mengerang frustrasi. Ia beranjak bangun dari kasurnya ketika seluruh penjuru kamar masih diliputi kegelapan, tersandung kaki nakas dan mengumpat lebih keras.

Setelah membersihkan diri sekedarnya, Taehyung kembali meringkuk di bawah _bed cover._ Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun apalagi di hari ia tidak masuk kerja. Hanya satu hari saja Taehyung mengambil cuti, masih takut berada satu ruangan dengan Jungkook. Ia ingin melanjutkan tidur hingga tengah hari. Menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin dan menenangkan diri.

Namun bayangan seruangan dengan Jungkook tervisualisasi lebih parah di pikiran bawah sadar Taehyung. Ia baru saja memimpikan Jungkook ada di tempat tidurnya, berada di atasnya dengan segala kemegahan diri serta aura yang mematri raganya di tempat. Taehyung memimpikan matanya yang setajam rajawali, deru napasnya yang panas, juga tangannya yang kokoh. Sentuhannya membekas seolah-olah menyalakan api tak kasat mata di sekujur tubuh Taehyung.

 _Moan my name_.

Bisikannya sejelas kenyataan. Taehyung mencoba meredam jeritannya dengan bantal. Ia sudah mati-matian membungkam mulut, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga meninggalkan luka. Berguling-guling gelisah di atas tempat tidur karena belum juga kembali pulas, Jungkook sudah menyeringai di ambang mimpinya. Segala sesuatunya terasa sangat nyata sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memastikan lagi batas kesadaran dan kewarasannya.

Hingga fajar menyingsing dan cahaya mulai menerobos masuk tirai tipis di kamarnya, kelopak mata Taehyung terasa kian berat namun ia tidak sanggup lagi terlelap. Taehyung bangun lagi dari tempat tidurnya, terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi lalu memandangi bayangannya beberapa saat. Ia memimpikan Jungkook sejak pertama kali melihatnya namun tidak pernah separah ini, tidak pernah seeksplisit ini, dan tidak pernah sampai tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghabiskan harinya di luar rumah. Membunuh waktu dan membenahi kekusutan pikiran untuk seterusnya. Minum kopi, pergi ke taman, duduk di ayunan, bermain bola dengan anak kecil yang ditemuinya, bertemu banyak orang dan menawarkan senyuman yang menginfeksi semangat. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman di sudut hatinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, di penghujung hari, Taehyung diam sembari menumpu kedua tangan di pagar pembatas, memegang minuman teh hijau tanpa gula yang mulai dingin, melihat hiruk pikuk ibukota dari balkon _apartment_ di lantai tiga belas. Kalau ia lupa pada genggamannya, barangkali cangkir porselennya berakhir mendarat di kepala orang. Taehyung tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

Aura hangatnya seakan hilang terbawa angin malam. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang menggelayutinya sejak pagi kian parah, merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti lapisan di bawah kulit yang membuatnya resah setengah mati. Taehyung tidak ingin terus jadi pengecut yang lari dari masalah. _Hell no._ Dia itu dokter tampan pujaan para suster dan pasien dan bahkan pengunjung rumah sakit karena tindakan _gentleman_ nya. Tapi saat ini Taehyung merasa kehilangan dirinya _hanya karena satu pasien._ Ia perlu menuntaskan masalahnya, secepatnya.

* * *

Pukul sebelas lebih dua belas menit. Taehyung berdiri di hadapan pintu mahoni dengan angka 2501 terukir di bagian atasnya. Ia tidak datang sebagai seorang dokter. Memakai kaos katun tipis alih-alih kemeja satin, _hoodie oversized_ menggantikan jas putih berbau antiseptik, serta _flip-flop_ yang nyaman ganti pantopel yang berisik. Waktu kunjungan jelas sudah lewat tapi Taehyung selalu bisa jadi pengunjung spesial setiap saat.

Setelah berlama-lama terpaku di depan pintu sembari menimbang seberapa gilanya ia, Taehyung memutar kenop perlahan. Ia berjingkat sampai ke samping _bed_ eksklusif di ruang utama. Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya yang termangu bisu dan Jungkook yang sudah tidur.

Taehyung merinci setiap detail wajahnya, memuja dengan tatapan tanpa sekepingpun kata selagi bisa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kelopak bibirnya teramat mengundang. Sebagian rambutnya menutupi kelopak mata yang terpejam. Ia tampak jauh lebih tampan kalau diam. Setiap lekuk dan sudut-sudutnya bak pahatan sempurna karya alam semesta. Tenang dan transparan seperti permukaan air yang jernih, tapi juga penuh rahasia dan bahaya bagaikan samudera.

Taehyung menghirup napas dalam, agaknya tidak terima, bagaimana bisa seseorang di muka bumi ini punya wajah dan badan dan kehidupan yang begitu sempurna. Beberapa luka dan lecet karena kecelakaannya beberapa saat lalu bahkan tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Ia hanya bertambah menawan.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh goresan di pipi Jungkook tanpa membangunkannya. Murni insting karena Taehyung terlalu lelah bergulat dengan keinginannya. Namun belum sampai ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit Jungkook, pergelangan tangannya dicekal. Taehyung tercekat. _Damn,_ Jungkook, refleksnya terlampau impresif.

Taehyung menarik tangannya yang justru dicengkeram semakin erat. Ia mencoba memutar persendiannya, namun tidak bisa bergerak barang satu inchi pun. _"P–_ _please,"_ pintanya begitu lirih, tidak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk bersuara. Taehyung tidak ingin kehadirannya diketahui, tapi pergelangan tangannya mulai sakit dan ia tidak bisa bersembunyi.

Taehyung yakin Jungkook masih sepenuhnya menutup mata. Tapi begitu mengenali siapa yang menyelinap masuk ruangannya, cengkeramannya mengendur perlahan. Memberi kesempatan Taehyung untuk menarik diri.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya datar.

"A-aku-" _aku sakit karena ikatan kita, Bodoh. Mataku perlu melihatmu, aku butuh menemuimu. Aku membencimu dengan sepenuh akal sehatku tapi kau membuatku kehilangan rasionalitas. Aku merindukanmu. Aku bahkan perlu menyentuhmu._ "—entahlah." Taehyung mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Jungkook tidak benar-benar menatapnya, barangkali terlalu enggan membuka mata. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya menukik tatkala ia berusaha mengobservasi orang yang berdiri canggung di dekatnya dalam pencahayaan minim. Jungkook menggerakkan jari, mengiisyaratkan sang penyusup untuk maju dan kembali mendekat.

Taehyung maju selangkah. Kedua tangannya menekan _bed_ dengan ragu, menumpu di samping bisep Jungkook. Selama ini Taehyung berusaha bekerja jauh-jauh dari pasien yang satu ini, menghindari sentuhan sebisa mungkin, cepat-cepat pergi setelah kewajibannya selesai. Namun ia mendapati ia dirinya kini tinggal dan diam, membungkukkan badan perlahan, menuruti perintah sang pasien tanpa sangkalan.

Taehyung menatap gentar raut wajah Jungkook yang tidak terbaca. Ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, Taehyung pikir ia akan menarik paksa tengkuknya atau menjambak rambutnya. Tapi yang Jungkook lakukan hanyalah mengusap pipi kirinya dengan ibu jari, Taehyung membelalak. Sentuhannya halus dan langka hingga rasanya Taehyung hanya ingin meleleh karena kehangatannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Punggungnya semakin membungkuk demi mendalami sentuhan Jungkook yang penuh sihir.

"Apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu, Dokter Kim?" Napas Jungkook menerpa bibir penyusup kamarnya. Taehyung kembali menghirup udara dalam dan pelan, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma _mouthwash_ yang segar juga aroma Jungkook yang eksotis. Pertanyaannya sarat afeksi tapi panggilannya mengingatkan Taehyung bahwa mereka masih orang asing satu sama lain.

Seolah ditarik dari awan-awan, Taehyung sedikit menarik diri dan kembali membuat jarak. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Jungkook yang sedikit kering dan pucat —Taehyung menggulung jemarinya pada _bed cover_ demi menanggalkan niat mengusapnya— sebelum bersinggungan dengan obsidian yang tenang. "Taehyung," celetuknya sehalus bisikan tanpa benar-benar berpikir. Lagi. Seolah-olah terhipnotis. "Namaku Taehyung."

Jungkook menekuk kedua siku untuk mendorong dirinya duduk dan menyandar pada _headboard_ dengan mudah. Taehyung menegakkan badannya kembali dengan bingung. "Tae Hyung," ucapnya ringan seperti tengah mengecap kudapan yang manis, melafalkan nama yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu benar dan indah di telinga Taehyung. Ia tersenyum tipis, menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang kosong tepat di samping tubuhnya. Taehyung menaikkan alis penuh tanya.

" _C'mere, Hyung_ ," titahnya lebih jelas.

Sebelum Taehyung sempat memproses kata-katanya, Jungkook menariknya dengan ringkas dan cekatan. Raut wajahnya kaget sekaligus tercengang lantaran Jungkook baru saja mendudukkannya di kasur rumah sakit, tepat di sampingnya, tanpa terjerat selang infus maupun menyenggol perban di abdomennya. Taehyung menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berharap mukanya tidak banyak merona karena suara pekikannya sungguh memalukan.

"Tidak menjawabku?" Suara Jungkook kembali memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Taehyung berdeham, membersihkan pita suaranya. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu juga. Aku—" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikan latar belakang, tujuan, serta manfaat tindakannya; Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja meskipun pasti ia baik. Mengurangi rasa gelisahnya karena _fuck fate,_ barangkali perasaan _natural soulmate_. Taehyung belum siap dengan semua ini. "—maaf."

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

Taehyung diam sembari memainkan ujung _hoodie_ nya. Ia mengamati kaki Jungkook yang terselimuti _bed cover,_ bagaimana tungkainya tampak begitu masif meskipun terselubungi, begitu kekar dibanding dirinya. Jari-jari kakinya tertekuk gugup namun ia tidak berani berubah lebih banyak. Taehyung kemudian menyadari spasi yang dibuat Jungkook, beberapa _inchi_ darinya sehingga mereka tidak bersentuhan. Entah kenapa ia menganggapnya sebagai suatu alasan untuk sedikit terbuka dan berkata jujur. Setidaknya pemuda Jeon ini tidak selalu brengsek dan mau memberinya ruang. "Aku memimpikanmu," akunya begitu pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga."

" _Kau juga?"_ Taehyung sontak menoleh ke samping. Ia memandangi Jungkook yang nyaris terlelap sambil duduk. Kepala menyandar _headboard_ yang tinggi, kelopak mata terkatup, serta bibirnya yang sedikit terkuak. "Apa yang ada di mimpimu?" Tanyanya spontan tanpa sempat membendung rasa ingin tahunya.

 _"Kau serius ingin tau?"_

Sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung tidak sedetikpun berhenti membola. Barusan ia terkejut antusias lalu sekarang ia tersipu. Tatapan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menajam, sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, serta kilatan di matanya ketika ia melirik mengingatkan Taehyung akan mimpinya yang terakhir. Ia tidak seharusnya bertanya. Taehyung buru-buru memutus kontak mata mereka.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, dalam keheningan, lengan kokoh Jungkook menyusup melingkari pinggang Taehyung. Sentuhannya ringan namun menghantarkan ribuan impuls listrik di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Taehyung berusaha mundur ketika Jungkook mencondongkan diri padanya. Satu tangan menahan dadanya tapi Taehyung ditarik merapat dengan tegas.

Lalu tangan Jungkook yang terhubung dengan selang infus menangkup sebelah pipinya, menghentikan seluruh penolakan dari Taehyung. Ia mengusap lengkungan telinga Taehyung untuk menenangkannya, tanpa disadari membangkitkan ribuan kupu-kupu di rongga perut Taehyung. Dokter muda itu membatu di tempat dengan ekspresi syok yang tidak luntur. Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya untuk memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan menawan. "Aku memimpikan ini," katanya disertai sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya. "Dan ini." Satu kecupan di cuping hidungnya. "Dan ini." Kecupan lain di pipi kanannya.

Lalu belasan kecupan lain dari Jungkook mendarat hampir di seluruh wajahnya kecuali bibir, menjadikan Taehyung tidak banyak protes tapi rileks di dalam kungkungannya. Ia masih mengerutkan kening namun senyumnya tanpa sadar terbentuk. "Dan aku memimpikan ini." Jungkook berujar tatkala mencium senyumannya.

Taehyung terkesiap dan Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Ia menciumnya dalam dan perlahan, menikmati setiap milimeter rongga mulutnya, menyuguhkan kesungguhan yang membuat Taehyung melebur bersama iramanya. Jemari di dadanya bergelung meremas pakaian Jungkook, terlalu mabuk dengan situasi yang tidak sempat dibayangkan terjadi begitu segera.

Jungkook memandunya hingga Taehyung duduk di pangkuannya. Ia kembali menyandar pada _headboard_ dengan nyaman. Kedua lengannya membingkai pinggang sang dokter, memastikan tidak ada celah di antara badan mereka. Luka bekas operasinya sudah cukup pulih dan Jungkook cukup yakin tulang rusuknya tidak masalah menerima beban seringan Taehyung. Salahkan rasa percaya dirinya, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir benar ketika Taehyung tengah duduk di pahanya dengan seluruh jarinya terbenam di antara rambutnya. Ia berusaha menjaga iramanya tetap tenang, tanpa tuntutan ataupun kebutuhan untuk mendominasi, hingga Taehyung menarik diri.

Jungkook menyempatkan diri menggigit bibir bawahnya, menariknya pelan ketika Taehyung memutus tautan bibir keduanya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat rona di kedua pipi Taehyung, bagaimana seorang dokter yang tampak begitu persisten dua puluh empat jam bisa melunak dan tidak berani menatapnya saat ini. Taehyung menarik tangannya dari surai hitam Jungkook, perlahan mengalung di lehernya, lalu menyeret turun di dadanya dengan canggung. Jungkook tidak menghentikannya.

 _"I— I'm not playing hard to get b—but can you give me some times? I... This... Everything seems so sudden and I—"_

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan malam ini, Dokter Kim." Jungkook mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada goresan tipis di bibir bawah Taehyung yang memerah, sejenak merenung apakah ia yang meninggalkan luka itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan sentuhannya, membingkai pipinya dengan lembut. "Kita punya selamanya esok hari. Kau butuh tidur saat ini."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Taehyung untuk sadar dari rasa takjubnya, mengolah setiap tindakan Jungkook yang tidak pernah diduganya terasa sedemikian benar. Ia mengerjabkan mata cepat untuk mengembalikan fokus.

 _"Right..,"_ gumamnya kontemplatif. Ia hendak turun dari pangkuan Jungkook, berniat pulang dan tidur —barangkali— dengan tenang. Tapi ketika Taehyung hendak bergerak ke kanan, Jungkook meremas pinggulnya nyaris dengan cara yang ngeri.

" _Ke mana kau pikir kau akan pergi?_ " Desis Jungkook penuh peringatan. Ia buru-buru melonggarkan cengkeramannya begitu sadar akan perubahan sikapnya sendiri. Jungkook berdeham sebelum berujar lebih halus. "Tidur di sini malam ini, Hyung," helanya namun tetap terdengar penuh kuasa.

 _"Pardon?"_ Taehyung menaikkan sepasang alisnya. "Jungkook, aku bisa dipecat," katanya argumentatif sembari menyentuh lengan atas Jungkook yang tidak sama sekali berhenti menjerat badannya.

Jungkook mendengus sebelum merebahkan Taehyung di sampingnya dengan mudah. _Old habits die hard_ , kata pepatah. Jungkook pun tidak berpikir sebelumnya. Ia terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, tanpa atau dengan usaha keras. Bukan tipe yang sabar menunggu, terlebih ketika apa yang diinginkannya ada di depan mata dan hanya sejauh uluran tangannya. Oleh karena itu, ketika Jungkook menemukan kilauan asing di _hazel_ Taehyung, ia tersenyum simpul, meminta maaf dalam diam.

"Jeong—"

"Sshhh."

Jungkook membenahi _bed cover_ hingga tubuh Taehyung terselimuti, sengaja bersentuhan dengan dadanya untuk memastikan jantungnya sedang bekerja keras. Barangkali Taehyung tidak terlalu menyukai kebiasaan _manhandling_ nya. Dan Jungkook bersedia belajar mengontrol diri untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Orang pertama yang masuk kamarku tiap pagi adalah dokterku, yang mana adalah kau, Dokter Kim Taehyung. Kalaupun ada orang lain yang mempermasalahkan _soulmate_ ku tidur satu kasur denganku, kupastikan dia yang dipecat."

* * *

to be continued.

* * *

Hai. maaf kalau ada typo ngga jelas karena aku update sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. I was just thinking i should update asap. so here it is, hope you enjoy /love/ please kindly drop reviews and comments because i love reading them. oh and about Skeleton In The Closet I decide to announce you all that I (maybe) will continue it after Orion finished. Don't expect me much tho. I am a freshman in college I need to adapt my new habitate /? to be honest sic's such a difficult work so i need more time to think about it, i don't want to disappoint you. mohon maaf lahir dan batin. sorry for my babbling i am really sleepy. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Orion**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Main Casts: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T+

Slightly MinV because kinda romance friendship is a thing for me

Hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

Satu tarikan napas yang dalam membawa kesadarannya kembali perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram namun Taehyung bisa mengenali punggung seseorang yang terselubung selimut di sampingnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, berbaring dengan punggung menempel lenan halus di bawahnya dan mata menatap langit-langit yang masih remang.

Sejenak Taehyung tidak bisa memastikan apa mimpinya masih berlangsung. Perasaannya masih berputar tak menentu namun ia memaksa diri untuk berpikir. Menurut jurnal yang pernah dibacanya, ketika manusia bermimpi, sensor pembau serta rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak aktif. Pagi ini, sebelum ia mengintip dari balik bulu matanya, hal pertama yang terdeteksi saraf pusatnya ialah suasana yang lain dari kamar tidurnya. Pengharum ruangan beraroma buah serta wangi tubuh seseorang yang menggoda _—dark vanilla_ yang pekat bercampur wangi bunga gardenia, kalau tebakan Taehyung benar— terasa asing namun sekaligus familiar di ujung saraf olfaktorinya. Rasa nyamannya seolah-olah suasana ini yang dirindukannya sejak lama namun Taehyung tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Ia meneguk ludah ketika pergelangan tangannya bersinggungan dengan tangan yang lain. Denyut nyeri serta warna keunguan di lingkar tangannya memastikan kesahihan segalanya. Tindakan Jungkook yang tegas, kegugupan Taehyung di hadapannya, serta konversasi di antara mereka semalam; segala sesuatunya terputar kembali dengan sangat jelas, tertata rapi dalam benaknya, tapi seperti mimpi yang terlalu nyata.

"Kau sudah bangun." Jungkook lebih terdengar seperti menyeletuk sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung tergelincir dari perenungannya. Pemuda itu beringsut menjauh secara refleks sekaligus menoleh kasar, mendapati Jungkook berbaring pada sisi tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayu.

Taehyung melebarkan pandangannya seiring paru-parunya mengembang terisi udara. Mulutnya terbuka namun ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Pemuda Jeon itu tersenyum tipis meskipun kelopak matanya terkatup kembali, kantuk masih kental menghiasi suaranya.

"Tidak pernah senyenyak ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir," aku Taehyung sebelum memalingkan wajah, mengalihkan pandangan pada ujung selimut yang dipelintir jemarinya. Ia meraba seluruh kantung di bajunya dalam diam. "Di mana terakhir kali aku meletakkan—"

"Ini?" Jungkook meraih sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Aku mengambilnya. Radiasi ponsel tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, kan."

 _"Yeah."_ Taehyung mengernyit ketika jarinya bersentuhan dengan milik Jungkook. Gelombang otaknya belum stabil tapi Taehyung kini cukup yakin Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya, Jungkook yang berada satu tempat tidur dengannya adalah nyata.

Cahaya layar yang silau mengejutkan matanya namun ia bisa bernapas lega setelah mengecek riwayat pesan serta telpon. Betapa herannya Taehyung mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur pulas tanpa beban pikiran atau pun rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai tenaga medis yang harus siap kapanpun dibutuhkan. Ia benar-benar bermalam, tidak mimpi semalam, dan bahkan tidak mimpi sampai pagi.

"Masih terlalu pagi." Jungkook menguap sembari menyingkap _bed cover_ hingga sebatas pinggang. "Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

Masih pukul empat kurang lima. Taehyung menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia tidak ingin beraktivitas sebelum matahari terbit kalau memang tidak dibutuhkan namun mengingat pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan, ia mendesah pelan. "Pulang. Ganti baju."

"Sepagi ini? Kau dokter spesialis atau budak rumah sakit?"

Taehyung mendengus. _"Shift_ ku hari ini mulai pukul sebelas tapi aku harus melakukan _general checkup_ untuk pasien khusus pagi-pagi."

"Siapa?"

"Mr. Jeon."

Kali ini Taehyung mendengar pemuda di sampingnya mendengus. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi."

"Ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang bisa maraton tidur sampai tengah hari. Sayang sekali aku bukan bagian dari mereka." Taehyung mengusap sebelah matanya dengan pangkal telapak. Kesiagaannya sudah penuh. "Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

 _"You wanna cuddle then?"_

Taehyung mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya, mendapati air muka setenang ide cemerlang yang terucap oleh Jungkook barusan. Segenap tubuhnya setuju begitu mendengar tawaran Jungkook yang tulus tapi tiga perempat kepalanya masih cukup keras untuk menahan diri. _Harga diri, Taehyung,_ gaung di kepalanya nyaring.

 _"I know you're that kind of person."_ Satu tangan melingkari pinggang Taehyung. "Aku tidak ingin memaksakan hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman lagi. Tapi aku tau kau menginginkannya sebesar aku menginginkanmu, jadi—" tubuh rampingnya ditarik dengan mudah. Punggung menempel pada dada bidang Jungkook, kedua tangannya bersinggungan dengan lengan bawah Jungkook yang kokoh. _"Let it be like this."_ Jungkook membenamkan hidungnya di surai karamel Taehyung.

Bagaimana pun Taehyung berjengit karena perlakuan yang asing baginya, ia tidak menolak.

* * *

Taehyung mematut diri di depan cermin lebih lama daripada biasanya. Memasang seluruh kancing bajunya, melepasnya satu, memasangnya lagi hingga kancing kerah. Melepas dua kancing sekaligus, mengekspos kulit _sun-kissed_ nya yang menawan, memasang satu kancing lagi. Ia menata rambutnya acak-acakan seolah-olah seseorang baru saja meremas surainya, menyisirnya hingga menutupi alis dan separuh matanya, lalu mengacak-acaknya lagi.

Taehyung mengerang pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan kaca, memprotes kekonyolannya sendiri. Ia akhirnya menyugar rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan, membiarkannya jatuh kembali dengan natural seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Taehyung buru-buru keluar dari kamar sebelum keinginannya berkaca timbul lagi.

Ia naik dengan melampaui dua anak tangga sekaligus namun laju langkahnya lambat. Seharusnya paling tidak ia sudah melakukan _general checkup_ pada yang termulia pasien di lantai paling atas blok rumah sakit itu sejak tiga jam lalu, tapi Jungkook bilang tidak ada masalah apa-apa dan tidak akan ada, maka ia pun tidak mau terburu. Kegugupan tidak membayanginya lagi tapi ia tetap belum bisa bersikap santai jika Jungkook bermain-main barang sedikit saja.

Taehyung mengela napas nyaring sebelum memutar kenop ruang rawat inap Jungkook. Ia bertekad untuk mengikuti prosedur dan bersikap profesional, tidak mau menganggap Jungkook spesial terlepas dari statusnya sebagai VVIP ataupun lainnya. _Profesional_ tanpa mengingat-ingat hangatnya meringkuk dalam dekapan Jungkook.

"Selamat hampir siang, Mr. Jeon," sapa Taehyung sebagaimana biasanya ia menyapa pasien. Hanya menerima senyuman tipis dari manusia yang tengah serius dengan laptop di sudut tempat tidurnya sebagai balasan.

Jungkook tidak banyak bicara ketika diperiksa. Ia hanya memberi jawaban sesuai pertanyaan. Singkat, efisien, dan nyaris seperti pelit kata. Segala sesuatunya berjalan seperti biasa kecuali ketiadaan panggilan gombal ataupun tatapan yang seolah ingin menusuk inti kehidupan sang dokter.

"Ini akan terasa sedikit tidak nyaman," terang Taehyung sembari menusukkan jarum pada pembuluh balik di siku bagian dalam pasiennya. Ia mengamati raut wajah Jungkook, menatap anggukan singkat serta arah pandangan matanya, terpaku pada jarum yang menembus permukaan kulitnya. "Rileks." Taehyung menekan injeksi hati-hati dan perlahan, pandangannya bolak-balik antara wajah Jungkook yang tidak sedikitpun mengalami perubahan dan alat suntik di tangannya.

"Resistensi rasa sakitmu menakjubkan," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri setelah tabung suntikan di antara jemarinya kosong. "Aku dulu menjerit-jerit seperti orang kesetanan karena ini."

"Rasanya seperti tanganku terbakar," sahut Jungkook dengan tenang. Ia menggerakkan jari tangannya perlahan sementara Taehyung menutup bekas suntikannya dengan plester kecil.

"Akan segera hilang dalam lima belas menit." Taehyung menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menahan keinginan untuk mengusap tangan Jungkook. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berujar. Taehyung tidak berusaha membuka obrolan apapun meski sejujurnya ia tidak ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Mr. Jeon." Taehyung merapatkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang semoga saja tidak terlihat masam. Ia harus pergi karena tidak ada lagi alasan untuk tinggal. "Kau tau apa yang perlu dilakukan kalau butuh bantuan," kalimat yang biasa diucapkan Taehyung sembari menunjuk bel tepat di samping bed kali ini tanpa disertai nada kebencian. Ia memasukkan bekas suntikan ke kantung jasnya lalu berbalik dengan kedua tangan mengepal di dalam saku.

Taehyung berhenti sebelum sempat melangkah lantaran ujung jasnya ditahan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Jungkook masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama, hanya tangannya terulur dan ujung jas putih Taehyung terselip di antara ibu jari serta telunjuknya. Tatapannya lekat pada sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung.

"Apa?" Taehyung tidak berniat membisik tapi suara yang keluar dari celah bibirnya begitu sayup.

 _"Kiss me, Doctor Kim."_

Taehyung menatap tangan Jungkook yang menggantung begitu saja, tidak menariknya tapi memastikan ia tetap dalam jangkauan. "Aku sedang bertugas. Menciummu tidak ada dalam _job description_ ataupun sumpah dokterku," katanya mencoba diplomatis. Berusaha untuk jadi ramah pada Jungkook tapi tidak terlalu perhatian rasanya sesulit ini.

"Kau tidak berkata tidak."

 _"Tidak."_ Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Ia sendiri tidak tau tidaknya terucap untuk apa. Tapi Jungkook tersenyum padanya sementara jemarinya menarik-narik punca jasnya, seperti anak kecil dengan sepasang netra yang berbinar. Taehyung tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk menurut.

Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan lama. Hanya satu kecupan manis di bekas suntikan Jungkook lalu undur diri, sedikit pelayanan khusus untuk pasien istimewanya. Tapi sentuhan halus Jungkook di belakang telinganya mengaburkan kesiagaannya. Bibirnya terlanjur bersentuhan dengan milik Jungkook, bunyi tautan di antara mereka pelan dan tenang menyusupi indera pendengarannya. Satu tangan Jungkook melingkar di pinggangnya sementara tangan lain membimbing telapak tangan Taehyung ke tengkuknya. Bagaimana ia secara naluriah mengalungkan lengannya lalu mengulum lidah yang menerobos rongga mulutnya, Taehyung sudah tidak bisa tidak terhanyut.

* * *

Seperti secepat kedipan mata. Perubahan hubungannya dengan Jungkook terlalu tiba-tiba. Tampaknya seperti semudah membalik telapak tangan namun tidak bagi Taehyung. Bagaimana pun juga Taehyung mengingatkan diri bahwa ia yang menyusup masuk ke ruang rawat inap eksklusif itu. Ia yang menghampiri Jungkook dan memberikan sebuah tawaran untuk menunggu. Ia melakukan segalanya dengan kesadaran, meskipun Taehyung sempat bertanya-tanya apakah pagi ini nyata. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, bagaimana pun sifat dan sikap Jungkook.

Langkahnya senyap menyusuri deretan kendaraan karyawan di area parkir _basement._ Ia hanya ingin diam sendiri di tempat tidurnya, merenungkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan perspektif dan idealismenya selama ini.

"Taehyung-ah!" Jimin berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya baru menyadari kehadirannya setelah beberapa kali seruan. "Aku menghubungimu, tidak kau jawab," keluhnya selagi mengatur napas.

Taehyung meraba saku celananya, menyadari iPhonenya tidak ada di tempat seharusnya. Ia merogoh kantung lainnya; pada kemejanya, dalam tas kerjanya. "Astaga, di mana aku terakhir kali meletakkan ponselku?" tanyanya sepenuhnya mengabaikan Jimin. Ia buru-buru kembali menuju lift sebab pikirnya barangkali ponselnya tertinggal di ruang konsultasi.

Jimin menarik bagian belakang kerah kemejanya untuk menghentikan langkah tergopoh Taehyung, mencekik lehernya tanpa sengaja sekaligus membuatnya nyaris jatuh terjengkang. Ia buru-buru menangkap badan Taehyung sebelum punggung dokter muda itu membentur lantai. Badannya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan melingkari pinggang Taehyung sementara pemuda itu mencengkeram bahu dan lengan bawahnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, Jimin bahkan bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di pupil Taehyung yang melebar. Ia menelisipkan tangan ke kantung celana Taehyung, memasukkan gadget tipis ke dalamnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Taehyung menghela napasnya yang tertahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan temannya.

" _A-Ah!_ " Jimin mengerang lantaran cengkeraman tangan di bahunya mengetat. Ia buru-buru menegakkan badannya sekaligus menarik Taehyung sebelum pegangannya lepas. "Begitukah caramu berterima kasih padaku?" Ringisnya bercampur kikikan kesakitan. Taehyung juga hanya main-main tapi rasanya seolah pemuda itu berniat mengoyak kemeja serta dagingnya.

"Bodoh. Kalau ponselku ada padamu, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab panggilanmu?"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara! Kau keburu pergi."

Taehyung memberengut sembari mengecek notifikasi ponselnya. Ada beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari _pjm_ dan _jjk._ Ia mengetuk-ngetuk layar iPhonenya sesaat sebelum menguncinya lalu kembali mengantongi gadgetnya. Diam-diam berharap Jimin tidak mengecek apapun dan menjadi curiga.

"Kembali kasih, Taehyung-ah." Sindiran Jimin membuat Taehyung kembali memelototinya. Pemuda Busan itu mengelus bahu kirinya namun senyumannya tidak sedikitpun berubah makna. "Kau tau, aku menginginkan imbalan."

"Apa?" Taehyung menghela napas jengah.

"Berkencanlah denganku malam ini."

"Itu menjijikkan, Jim. Aku tidak suka lubangmu yang longgar. Lagipula kau tau jelas aku hanya mau menerima barang premium."

 _"Rude,"_ Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya yang penuh. "Aku hanya ingin ditemani makan malam, dasar mesum." Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas seukuran _ID card_ dari saku kemejanya. "Yoongi memberikanku ini."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pergi dengan kekasih pendekmu itu?" Taehyung melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia hanya melirik voucher restoran berbintang itu sekilas tanpa apresiasi berlebih.

"Yoongi tidak pendek. Kau jahat sekali. Dia tidak suka masakan perancis. Kau suka masakan perancis. Bon Voyage ini restoran perancis." Voucher yang terselip di jemari Jimin digoyang-goyangkan tepat di hadapan wajahnya namun Taehyung tetap tidak bergeming.

"Ayolah, Taehyung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku kangen padamu."

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung mengalah pada rengekan sumbang Jimin. Ia membiarkan pemuda Busan itu mengemudikan mobilnya entah ke mana sementara dirinya berpura-pura tidur di kursi penumpang tepat setelah mobilnya melaju keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit. Kepalanya menyandar pada kaca jendela dan kelopak matanya terkatup rapat. Pikirannya terjaga sepenuhnya tapi Taehyung enggan terlibat percakapan sedikitpun. Ia sedang tidak ingin diusik. Bahkan ketika Jimin membenarkan posisi —pura-pura— tidurnya saat mobil berhenti di persimpangan, Taehyung melemaskan otot lehernya layaknya raga tidak bernyawa.

Beberapa saat setelah kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu Jimin, Taehyung menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisinya. Ia seratus persen sadar di sandarannya selama hampir sepertiga jam selanjutnya. Sadar akan apa yang tengah dilakukan teman semenjak kuliahnya itu, sadar betapa romantisnya perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya.

Pemuda Busan itu mengemudi dengan satu tangan memegang setir dan tangan lainnya merangkul bahu Taehyung. Laju mobilnya tenang dan stabil agar tidak menimbulkan guncangan yang mengusik. Taehyung membayangkan betapa tampannya Jimin dari sudut penglihatannya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak berniat membuka matanya barang sedikit untuk mencuri pandang karena tanpa benar-benar sadar pun detak jantungnya bukan milik siapapun tetapi Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

Taehyung duduk di hadapan meja dekat jendela besar. Ia menoleh dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja, memandang ke luar kaca. Pemandangan di luar tidak terlalu ramai manusia tetapi lampu jalanan berjejer temaram dan memesona. Raut kantuk dan lelah yang palsu masih terpajang sempurna di wajahnya. Ia belum pernah sukses berbohong di hadapan Jimin selama ini tapi Taehyung menikmati sandiwaranya tanpa banyak merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat penuh tanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu kemari bersamaku." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya penuh penyesalan.

"Ada apa?" Kerutan di kening Taehyung semakin nampak lantaran Jimin tidak kunjung memberinya tanggapan. "Ayolah, Jim. Jangan buat aku menyesal mengalah padamu setengah jam lalu. Tempat ini mengesankan." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Taehyung tidak berdusta soal impresinya. Ia mengamati dan menilai dalam diam. Bon Voyage memang tidak mengusung konsep yang luar biasa. Pun demikian suasana yang tercipta begitu hangat. Beberapa bagian temboknya merupakan relief batu bata yang dicat natural. Pajangan-pajangan kayu, lukisan-lukisan, serta pernis lain di setiap bagian restoran itu menciptakan kesan vintage yang rapi dan unik. Penataan meja kursi jati menegaskan karakter yang kokoh namun apa adanya. Pencahayaannya, juga ubin-ubinnya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, menyuguhkan kenyamanan yang mengingatkan akan rumah.

"Aku memerhatikanmu, Taehyung. Kau tidak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Pucat, redup, pasif. Kantung matamu sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya dan kau kehilangan fokus beberapa kali," Jimin menjentikkan jari di depan batang hidungnya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," keluhnya tepat setelah sorot mata Taehyung kembali terarah. "Kukira sedikit aktivitas di luar rutinitas kita bisa membantu tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku hanya membuang waktu istirahatmu."

"Oh," Taehyung menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan?" Tanyanya retorik, mengutip perkataan Jimin sebelum mereka meluncur ke restoran ini.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya memperburuk moodmu. Biar kuantar pulang. Apartmentmu hanya—"

 _"Hei, hei,"_ Taehyung mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Jimin dengan gerakan halus, meletakkannya di meja, kemudian menepisnya jauh dari jangkauan _general manager_ itu. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku oke, Chim," usapan di punggung tangan Jimin memintanya untuk kembali menyamankan diri. "Aku— hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Akan kuceritakan nanti, ya? Kita makan dulu lalu aku bisa menginap di apartmentmu atau kau di apartmentku," helanya pada akhirnya. "Ya?"

* * *

Sejujurnya Taehyung tidak tau apa yang hendak diceritakannya. Sudah lama sekali ia menyimpan masalah sendirian dan sampai beberapa menit sebelumnya pun Taehyung tidak berencana untuk membagi beban pikirannya pada siapapun. Kata-katanya berserakan. Kalimatnya putus di tengah jalan. Paragraf-paragrafnya seolah kehilangan ikatan. Dalam hati, Taehyung menyusun komposisi penjelasannya berulang-ulang namun tidak jua mendapati hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Kesalahan pertamanya adalah tidak bercerita apa-apa pada Jimin. Pada orang yang sangat dekat dengannya dan percaya bahwa tidak ada cukup celah di antara mereka untuk menyimpan hal sensitif sekalipun, sendirian. Taehyung takut kesalahannya berkembang lebih parah, apabila penjelasannya tidak cukup konkret dan masuk akal untuk bisa dipahami sehingga segalanya justru bertambah kompleks dan sulit diurai.

Suara dehaman beberapa kali mengembalikan pikirannya ke meja makan, membuatnya berpaling dari mangkuk sup yang ditatapnya kosong. Taehyung memerhatikan pemuda di hadapannya menusuk potongan hati angsa di piringnya, menyodorkan bagian terakhir itu kepadanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, sebab Jimin adalah pecinta _foie gras_ dan mereka berdua sama-sama setuju bahwa bagian terakhir dari sebuah hidangan adalah yang ternikmat. Namun raut wajah Jimin yang menuntut membuatnya membuka mulut perlahan, menerima suapan _foie gras_ milik Jimin yang teramat berharga.

"Kau kelaparan atau apa?" Gerutu Taehyung di sela-sela kunyahannya yang senyap. Ia tidak biasa ditatap ketika makan, Jimin paham tapi pun tetap melakukannya.

"Oh, Yang Terhormat Dokter Kim, perlu kuingatkan, kau mengaduk-aduk makananmu semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu sementara aku menikmati santapanku dengan kecepatan makan manusia normal."

Taehyung memberengut karenanya, menyadari mangkuk porselen di hadapannya masih seperempat terisi sementara Jimin telah menghabiskan _appetizer_ serta _main course_ nya. Makanannya sudah dingin dan bahkan supnya kini seencer larutan teh hijau yang biasa diminumnya ketika stres.

"Lihat! Kau melakukannya lagi."

Taehyung meletakkan sendok supnya di tepi mangkuk kemudian. Suara tumbukan peralatan makannya agak nyaring. Ia mendorong mangkuk supnya menjauh sebelum menyambar gelas _dessert_ di dekat Jimin.

"Yah!"

Taehyung menghiraukan seruan protes yang teredam. Ia menyandar sepenuhnya sembari menyendok satu sekup besar tiramisu yang kemudian memenuhi mulutnya. Lembutnya krim serta cake yang _juicy,_ pahitnya kopi di antara manis yang lumer bersama di ujung _taste bud_ nya membuat Taehyung menggumam nikmat, nyaris terdengar seperti desah. "Tukar, Chim," pintanya sembari menunjuk semangkuk _crème brulee_ yang belum terjamah siapapun. Matanya berbinar penuh harap meskipun Taehyung sadar ia tidak perlu berharap banyak-banyak.

Jimin sedikit beranjak dari tempat duduk agar uluran tangannya melampaui meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Taehyung. Ia mengusap sudut bibir dokter muda itu dengan ibu jari sebelum kembali duduk sambil memberengut. "Ingatkan aku kalau aku menyukaimu lebih daripada tiramisu terenak di dunia," celetuknya sembari mengecap sedikit krim di ujung jarinya.

Taehyung tidak bisa benar-benar mendengar gerutuan Jimin beberapa saat. Ia hanya berniat mengendurkan tensi di antara mereka namun Jimin merusak usahanya. Bukan karena tindakan Jimin yang membuatnya berdebar. Ia tiba-tiba berpikir, beruntung baginya karena bukan Jungkook yang sedang makan bersamanya saat ini. Dadanya menyesak hanya karena membayangkan Jungkook duduk di posisi teman karibnya saat ini.

"Hei, Chim." Taehyung meyodorkan gelas tiramisunya kembali sementara Jimin memilih enggan berpaling memandang ke arahnya.

Jimin menyuapkan _crème brulee_ ke dalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Taehyung tidak mengusiknya hingga ia sendiri melirik keberadaan _dessert_ favoritnya dan sadar. Binar matanya yang seketika cemerlang berbanding terbalik dengan suapan terakhirnya yang sarat kekesalan.

"Apa— apa menurutmu pola _imprint_ pasien ruang 2501 itu sebegitu seksi, Chim?" Taehyung bertanya pelan dan hati-hati.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jimin sambil lalu. Perhatiannya terlalu terpatri untuk bisa curiga.

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung nyaris menggerit demi menahan rengekannya.

"Ah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, aku hanya mendengar. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?" Decak lidahnya mengusik pendengaran Taehyung. "Tapi katakan saja aku percaya. Ia hanya perlu duduk di tengah tempat tidur dalam diam untuk bisa disebut seksi."

"Apa kau masih penasaran siapa orang beruntung yang memiliki pola identik dengannya?" Taehyung menghela napas pendek. _Orang beruntung_ di ucapannya, terasanya seperti butiran pasir di lidahnya.

 _"Well,_ aku yakin yang jelas itu bukan aku. Jadi—"

"A—ku."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin, masih lebih menghiraukan hidangan penutupnya. Perhatiannya belum berpaling dan Taehyung membiarkan inti katanya dipahami tanpa perlu dijelaskan.

"AP— _apa_?" Sepasang netra pemuda Busan itu melebar seolah seseorang baru saja menampar pipinya. Suapan terakhir tiramisunya terhenti di udara sementara ia memicingkan mata untuk memastikan indikasi bercanda Taehyung. Ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali bukan lelucon karena, "kau menemukan _soulmate,_ Kim Taehyung." Jimin tidak tau apakah dia mengklarifikasi atau mendikte sebuah kekeliruan. "Dan kau tidak bercerita apapun padaku?"

Taehyung ingin menyanggah sebab saat ini ia tengah memulai cerita. Tapi lidahnya kelu karena intonasi kecewa Jimin. Meskipun reaksi pemuda itu jauh dari spekulasi negatifnya, rasa bersalah tetap membebani kerja jantungnya. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Jimin. Aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku mohon jangan marah, aku—" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tau apa yang hendak diucapkan untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Aku marah? Aku bahagia karenamu, Taehyung, aku pikir kau akan mati sendirian, astaga," Jimin berpindah duduk di samping Taehyung. Di wajahnya terulas senyum main-main yang kemudian luntur karena respon kaku Taehyung. "Tae-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak terlihat bahagia. Apa dia mempelakukanmu dengan buruk?" Tanyanya khawatir. Punggung jari-jarinya mengusap sebelah pipi Taehyung sebelum menarik dagunya agar ia memandang wajahnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia merunduk menghindari kontak mata namun Jimin masih bisa memastikan lapisan tipis air mata di balik kelopaknya.

"Apartmentku lebih dekat. Biar aku bayar _bill_ dulu, kay?"

* * *

"Kopi?"

Taehyung menggeleng ketika Jimin menengadahkan kepala untuk memandangnya. Ia merapatkan diri pada pintu apartment yang dingin untuk memberi ruang lebih bagi Jimin selagi pemuda itu berkutat degan alas kakinya.

"Teh?" Tanya Jimin lagi sembari melenggang mendahului tamunya.

Taehyung melepas sepasang pantopelnya perlahan, menaruhnya rapi di rak. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," serunya cukup nyaring untuk bisa didengar dari dapur. Jimin sudah menyiapkan sandal rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman namun Taehyung memilih membiarkan kakinya hanya terbalut kaus kaki. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dengan sedikit berjinjit karena dinginnya lantai marmer di telapak kakinya.

Begitu tengkuknya menyentuh punggung sofa yang hangat, Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Ia memejamkan kedua mata seraya menarik naik kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. Entah rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya atau ia hanya baru menyadarinya, Taehyung tidak repot-repot bergeming tatkala mendengarkan langkah kaki mendekatinya. Bunyi sepasang gelas yang diletakkan di meja kopi di depannya kemudian beban tubuh seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya baru mengusik posisinya. Taehyung mengintip dari sudut matanya sebelum menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jimin.

 _"He's bad but he's doing great,_ Jim," bisiknya di ceruk leher temannya. Di lain waktu barangkali Jimin akan tertawa terbahak karena pengakuannya tapi kali ini pemuda itu hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Taehyung dengan longgar. "Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau bersedih," lanjutnya lagi masih terlalu abstrak.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku, kan, Jim?" Taehyung menumpukan keningnya di bahu manajer muda itu.

"Pada Hoseok Hyung juga.

Tidak biasanya sesuatu terjadi sebagaimana mestinya di keluargaku.

—Padaku."

"Taehyung-ah."

"Aku takut." Ia memainkan kemeja kerja pria yang tengah dipeluknya, membentuk pola acak pada punggung Jimin tanpa sadar lantaran sedikit gelisah. "Bagaimana kalau ini tidak berjalan dengan baik? Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan lagi— seperti dengan Park Bogum?

Kukira dia orangnya. Dia memperlakukanku seolah aku yang terpenting baginya. Dia mendengarkan pendapatku, omelanku, bahkan celotehan omong kosongku selepas tengah malam. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku dan setiap kali aku menatap matanya kukira semestaku utuh terjaga di sana.

Aku mendengarkan hatiku, aku mengikuti degup jantungku, dan aku salah."

"Woah, Taehyung," keterkejutan Jimin tidak lebih dari sebatas bisikan di dekat telinganya. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa."

Kedua tangan yang melingkari badannya mengetat. Ia tidak benar-benar tau apakah dekapan Jimin yang membuatnya sesak atau laju napasnya yang tersendat; Taehyung mengisi paru-parunya dengan satu napas dalam sebelum menegakkan badannya. "Maafkan aku, Chim. Aku—"

 _"Why be sorry?_ " Sanggah Jimin buru-buru. _"It was a hard time, I knew it,"_ ibu jarinya mengusap area di bawah mata sahabatnya. "Kupikir selama ini aku ada di sampingmu selagi kau memperbaiki dirimu sendiri, Taehyung."

Taehyung memastikan dirinya tidak hendak menangis. Ia memejamkan mata tanpa bergeming dari posisinya. Tidak ada kaca-kaca di pelupuk matanya namun usapan halus di pipinya merogoh kembali bayangan yang selama ini susah payah ia abaikan. Sebuah hembusan napas panjang kembali meninggalkan rongga dadanya yang menyesak. "Aku tidak ingin dikasihani siapapun, Jim," katanya sayup tapi penuh kepastian. Ia memaksa segaris tipis senyum seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Jimin, perlahan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

"Tapi kau melihat sendiri pola imprint milik Jungkook, kan?" Tanya Jimin setelah membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka. Ia hanya memerhatikan Taehyung memainkan jemarinya untuk beberapa saat. "Kalian punya pola—"

"Sama," hela Taehyung menghentikan keasyikannya dengan jari bantet Jimin. Ia meraih mug biru dari atas meja, menyeruput sedikit susu coklat hangat yang rasanya tidak begitu manis malam ini. "Itu yang membedakannya dengan Bogum. Tapi kali ini—," ia menjeda, mengulum sisa rasa coklat di sudut bibirnya sembari berpikir. "—Rasanya seperti dipaksa jatuh cinta oleh alam."

Ia tergelak sekilas, menertawakan dirinya dalam dengusan. "Aku terlalu banyak mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Jim," Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi, kesimpulannya, ini tidak ada intinya. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku—"

"Tunggu." Jimin mencengkeram lutut Taehyung, memohonnya untuk menetap dengan isyarat sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari duduk. "Tunggu dulu, Tae," kedua telapak tangannya kini membingkai rahang tirus Taehyung. Ia menatap ke kedalaman iris pemuda itu dengan cahaya temaram. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberimu solusi tapi aku bisa mendengarkan omong kosongmu hingga pagi menjelang, kau tahu. Setidaknya ceritakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Tae. Ada apa?"

Taehyung kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam badan gelas yang tidak terlalu hangat. Tatapan matanya tenggelam dalam larutan yang tenang sementara ia bergumul dalam hati yang bergelora.

"Dia terlalu sempurna, Jimin. Jeon Jungkook punya segalanya. Kedudukan, kekayaan, wajah tampan, tubuh seksi, aura yang memikat. _Segalanya._ Dan dia tau benar cara menggunakan semuanya.

Ia terbiasa mengatasi siapapun dan mendapatkan apapun yang diingininya tapi aku tidak mau dikekang siapapun dan tidak bisa terikat oleh apapun. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah saraf sadar atau tidak sadarku yang membencinya karena itu.

Katakan aku egois tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya karena tabiatku. Aku biasa lepas dan pergi kapanpun aku inginkan, ketika aku merasa tidak nyaman dibelenggu oleh aturan ataupun kesepakatan, tapi tidak kali ini.

Dia membuatku tidak punya pilihan."

Taehyung memilih menghambur kembali ke pelukan temannya begitu ia meletakkan gelas di meja, menumpu dagunya di bahu Jimin sementara mereka berbagi keheningan. Kelopak matanya sendu, bibirnya tidak menggariskan senyuman, tapi setidaknya ia menikmati tepukan suportif di punggungnya.

"Aku yakin kau tetap bisa jadi Kim Taehyung yang kau inginkan tanpa perlu meninggalkannya. Segala sesuatunya butuh waktu dan penyesuaian. Hanya—" Taehyung tidak yakin apakah Jimin mengecup bahunya. Pemuda itu seperti menempelkan hidungnya pada kemeja Taehyung kontemplatif namun sapuan bibirnya nyaris terlalu halus untuk terabaikan. "—jangan menyerah, Tae."

"Hm," gumam Taehyung abstrak

* * *

Taehyung terlanjur terlalu nyaman untuk berpindah. Ia menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Jimin sementara pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa yang empuk. Kedua kakinya melintangi paha Jimin seenaknya dan kedua lengannya masih mengalung melingkari lehernya. Posisinya sekilas seperti Taehyung tengah duduk di pangkuan pemuda satunya tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Jimin hanya menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ TV untuk mengganti channel tanpa ketertarikan yang jelas sementara Taehyung berkutat dengan iPhone di balik punggungnya.

Taehyung hanya sedang memindai barisan judul jurnal ilmiah online tanpa membaca satu pun abstrak ataupun isinya. Ia memaksa diri untuk tetap produktif namun hanya sampai menandai jurnal yang akan dibacanya. Tatapannya pada layar iPhone tidak berarti jauh-jauh dibandingkan tatapan Jimin pada channel TV yang berubah; bosan, hingga sebuah notifikasi pesan singkat muncul dalam bentuk pop-up.

 **From : jjk**

 **Where r u?**

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Ia mendekatkan iPhonenya ke wajah untuk memastikan bahwa layarnya tidak rusak dan tidak ada kesalahan penampilan data.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

 **From : jjk**

 **Visit me**

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang masih tidak bergeming. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pelipis temannya sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan, menolak Jungkook atau mengambil kesempatan berharga untuk dekat dengan pemuda itu. Ia sudah berjanji akan menginap tapi perasaan gelisah mulai menyusupi hatinya —lagi— seperti reaksi ketergantungan yang sulit untuk diresistensi.

 _"Shift_ mu besok jam berapa?"

"Oh. Pagi," jawab Taehyung seperti reaksi kejut yang spontan. "Jam sembilan tiga puluh, sepertinya," koreksinya ragu-ragu.

"Ayo tidur,"Jimin merenggangkan badannya sembari menguap lebar.

Iphone Taehyung bergetar lagi.

 **From: jjk**

 **Baby**

 **From: jjk**

 **Please.**

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Chim, apa kau marah kalau aku pulang sekarang?"

* * *

Hai, maafkan aku yang seolah-olah menghilang. Ketahuilah chapter ini harusnya sudah dipost sejak bulan lalu tapi FILENYA HILANG dan ngga bisa dikembalikan. Maaf ya aku butuh waktu lama untuk mengingat detail momen dan memaksa mood untuk mengerjakan hal yang sama dua kali :"))) lagi pula mahasiswa baru masih dalam masa beradaptasi dengan dinamika kampus. aku belum sibuk tugas tapi reschedule dan jadwal tabrakan are so stressing. Hope everyone have a good day. Love y'all guys. And special thank you untuk yang menyapaku di wattpad, di review ffn juga. thank you for the kindness. maaf aku ngga bisa mention satu-satu karena aku ngga inget dan ini sudah jam 1.25 am i should have been sleeping. See you (Hope it would be) soon. xoxo hehe


End file.
